mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Basketball Slam '''is the second basketball installment in the series. It is for PS4. Playable Characters All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Birdo * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Wave * Marine Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Nabbit * Koopa Troopa * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet * Ermel Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Eggman Nega * Storm Skill Type * Peach * Waluigi * Toadette * Rosalina * Shy Guy * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Rouge * Sticks Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Birdo * Boo * Monty Mole * Goomba * Cat Goomba * Pokey * Buzzy Beetle * Spiny * Penguin * Chargin' Chuck * Yoshi * Roshambo Wizard * Thwomp * Luma * Lubba * Captain Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Cheese * Chocola * Big * Charmy * Zomom * Motobug * Tikal Items * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Star * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Bob-omb * Blooper * Lightning * Chaos Emerald * Fire Flower * Special Move * Super Leaf * Gold Flower Stadiums * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Sports Mix * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Buzzy Beetle Desert from New Super Mario Bros. * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 * Beach Bowl Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World * Roshambo Temple from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart Wii * Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World * White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Water Palace from Sonic Rush * Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 * Mystic Ruin from Sonic Adventure * Flame Core from Sonic the Hedgehog * Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Toad's Turnpike from Mario Kart 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Bloopcheep Ocean from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Sports Mix # Luigi's Mansion from Mario Sports Mix # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Chainlink Charge from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash # ROYal Rumble from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # What U Need from Sonic Rush # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Oil Desert from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World